These Things Will Never Change
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: A collection of song fics of Kames with slight Cargan. Rating may go up. Genres vary. Side project just to get rid of writers block. Please enjoy! :D


**A/N:**** Ok. I've been wanting to do this for, like, ever. This is a collection of song fics for Kames. They're one-shots with different background stories…and here is the first one. This is just a side thing to get rid of writer's block. Don't hate me for starting something new... XD I just couldn't get this out of my head and I needed to get it out and Anywhere But Here chapter 13 a little slow in coming to me...so sorry about that. But this is writers block side project that won't be updated very often unless I have an idea I need to get out. But please, I hope you enjoy.**

Chasing Cars

James wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

He wasn't the sweetest candy in the pantry.

He wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier.

It just wasn't his thing.

His thing was looks and romance.

Logan had the brains. He was smart and clever, but too cautious for his own good. He was still a virgin, and still boring as ever unless paired with Carlos.

Carlos had his energy. He was always willing to jump off a roof and into a pool or go searching for ghosts. He loved to be daring, but thinking it through was Logan's job. That's why when Logan left on a trip back home for a week, Carlos had gotten drunk and had a one night stand with a Jennifer.

The two were complete opposites, but couldn't have been better for each other. And James saw this and made it happen.

Logan and Carlos had started dating two days after James went to work.

Kendall had his confidence and stubbornness. He was confident in all of his decisions, good and bad, and had a little problem with pride. He continued to think he was always right, and has never once admitted he was wrong.

Not once.

And after he and Jo had gotten serious, they started disappearing a night. A few times here and there, but everyone saw through their façade. They weren't exactly the best of liars.

James had looks and seduction. One look or smile could send you into total dumbfounded-ness. He was probably one of the best looking guys his friends would ever meet, and they were constantly blessed with his presence.

He might have been a wee bit conceited…but that's beside the point.

He did have brains. He was actually the best at English; better than Logan, even. That was only because James loved to write and characterize and have control over.

_We'll do it all  
>everything<br>on our own._

Sometimes his own leadership skills clashed with Kendall's.

The two argued too much for it to be considered healthy at all. It was simple. Kendall saw James as a threat and enjoyed taking him down. James, on the other hand, wasn't trying to be leader. He knew it would never work. But he enjoyed knowing that he could take Kendall down any time he wanted to.

They were competitive, to say the least.

And they were slowly falling for each other.

_We don't need  
>anything<br>or anyone._

The two sometimes got lost in their own little worlds, dreaming about a life with the other that would surely never happen. Together, they could do anything and be anything. Together, they would be unstoppable.

If only they could get over their fears and confront each other about it.

Together, they wouldn't need anything else. The only thing they needed was each other, and it was proven.

Kendall went away with his mom and Katie to go to his grandfather's funeral one week. James, Logan, and Carlos were stuck in California alone for the week, and James rarely left his room. When Kendall had walked through the doorway, he had been tackled over by James.

They were in love.

Without each other, they wouldn't be considered living.

It's what true love is.

_If I lay here  
>if I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They knew that they would do anything for each other. They knew it. So why did it have to be constantly tested and proved?

James would go out; when he couldn't take it anymore, and would just have a mental breakdown. He would wake up in a bathroom somewhere, wrists bleeding and reeking of alcohol. It was his way of coping for when he couldn't deal with it. He never called Kendall when this happened, in fear of the blonde hating him for what he did. He usually just hailed a taxi or walked back to the Palm Woods and ignored everyone's stares.

Kendall knew what James did, knew how he handled the pressure, and tried to be there for him every time. He tried to get James to stay at home and away from the liquor cabinet and from the kitchen in general.

Kendall just had frequent outbreaks. He would get angry for no reason at all and become violent, punching the nearest thing; whether it was a wall or person or pillow, he didn't care. It just got away all the pent up frustration.

James knew what happened the blonde. And every time he saw the anger flicker in the green orbs, he would tug Kendall away from everyone, sometimes taking a punch in the stomach or jaw or eye.

He was willing, though, if it meant Kendall could be happy.

_I don't quite know  
>how to say<br>how I feel._

After episodes, they always apologized.

When Kendall would find James crying in his bedroom, screaming and yelling for the blade, he would hold him through it until James gave up. The brunette, when calmed, would end up sobbing out apologies left and right.

When James would find Kendall about to punch the living daylights out of Jet, he would tug him away, taking a few, but continued to hold Kendall back and talk him through it. And when the blonde had calmed down, he would end up gingerly touching the new bruise on James and whisper a sort of apology.

It was their thing.

Unhealthy? Maybe. But they didn't care.

_Those three words  
>are said too much<br>they're not enough._

James had this thing. He had only said "I love you" once in his lifetime, and it was towards the person he cared most for.

Kendall.

No one really understood why it was like that, but no one ever questioned him.

Kendall, though, cared almost too much.

He would throw around those three words, not really knowing their true meaning until he met James.

It was then he stopped saying those three words.

And when he found James sobbing in the bathroom of the Palm Woods School, he mumbled those three words to the broken boy in front of him and held him.

James had replied with the same words.

When the brunette had stopped crying, he had taken a chance and pushed his lips onto Kendall's. When he pulled away, he had mumbled a "Thanks" before exiting the bathroom, leaving a shocked Kendall.

_If I lay here  
>if I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

After days of avoidance, Kendall had finally gotten up the courage to corner James.

James had been alone in the apartment, slowly eating the left over macaroni from lunch as his dinner. Kendall had threw open the door and walked in with purpose, turning James around on his chair and smashing his lips to the brunette's.

And soon enough, Kendall had found himself straddling the brunette and out of breath.

It was then that Kendall had finally asked James on a date.

And it was then that James said yes.

_Forget what we're told  
>before we get too old<br>show me a garden that's bursting into life._

Ignoring the yells coming from the hotel manager, Mr. Bitters, the two raced through the lobby holding hands.

They were headed to the park, where Carlos and Logan were holding the camera that had the two of them making out in it.

Mrs. Knight had told them not to kill the shorter boys, but they didn't really hear here as they yelled a battle cry.

Sure, they were 16, but they were still kids inside. They weren't adults yet. They still had two years of school left. Hell, they could be 56 and they would still run around ignoring people's scolds.

They were just like that.

They took comfort in one another. They went to each other for everything. They breathed each other's air.

They were no longer Kendall and James. They were JamesandKendall.

They were two parts of one living being. If one left, the other would die off. Simple as that.

_Let's waste time  
>chasing cars<br>around our heads._

It was on their one year anniversary when James decided to step up the charm.

He had set out a nice picnic on a blanket outside in the Palm Woods Park. It was nighttime, and Kendall had just showed up. Once they had finished eating, James had turned on his iPod to as loud as it would go before taking Kendall's hand.

"Dance with me?" James whispered against Kendall's ear.

Kendall nodded, taking James' hand and smiling as he wrapped his arms around James' neck.

The two swayed to what would be later called as their song. The song that played during their first dance together.

And the two just stayed there, for minutes after the song had ended, just swaying to their own music as they kissed lightly and laughed.

_I need your grace  
>to remind me<br>to find my own._

As James shoved Kendall against the door to their now locked bedroom, he nipped lightly and the blonde's chin before delving in and kissing him full on.

It was moments like these that Kendall lived for. Where it was James in control and making him feel like the most loved person in the world.

He truly loved the boy.

And soon enough, the two were on the bed, sweaty and hard and becoming one.

Without James, Kendall wouldn't be Kendall.

And without Kendall, James wouldn't be James.

These times where were they were reminded of their true selves, were they could let it all out without being judged or looked down upon.

These things would never change.

_If I lay here  
>if I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Lying together on the bed, after doing particular activities, holding hands and cuddling, they knew that everything would be ok. The two could read each other like an open children's book. They were meant to be.

James kissed Kendall's forehead, smiling at the sigh Kendall produced. The blonde opened his eyes and looked up, rolling his eyes at seeing James just staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kendall asked, covering his face with his forearm.

James chuckled and removed said arm before replying, "Because you're beautiful."

"Please tell me you're not bringing a song into this."

James only laughed, holding the blonde closer.

_Forget what we're told  
>before we get too old<br>show me a garden that's bursting into life._

Kendall walked into the garden, smiling at the beautiful plants that now surrounded him. James had told him to meet there, sounding quite happy and excited over the phone. Now that only had made Kendall suspicious of the brunette's doings, but brushed it off when he saw James standing in the middle of the tiled, circular floor in the middle of the garden.

Kendall just walked over, smiling when James leaned down and pecked his lips before pulling back. "Kendall, we've been dating for two years now, and I know it's early…but I know I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kendall-"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kendall asked, staring into James' hazel eyes.

James laughed and shook his head. "Not quite there yet. But I'm making a promise to you. A promise to always be there and by your side and to always love you." He pulled out a ring, a plain silver band.

Kendall only grinned, kissing James' lips and slipping the ring on his finger before he noticed James' ring, much like his own. He laughed and kissed James again, rejoicing in the pure bliss he was in.

_All that I am  
>all that I ever was<br>is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see._

Logan smiled, taking a hold of Carlos' hand as he watched Kendall and James make their vows at the altar. He smiled, tearing up at seeing his two best friends so happy together. He watched as the newly wedded couple kissed and ran to the limo, where they were to be headed off to the Reception.

The pale brunette turned to the Latino, staring into those perfect eyes. Every time they locked sight, they could get lost for minutes on end before somehow being pulled back to reality. Logan quickly placed a kiss on Carlos' lips before pulling back and gripping the tan boy's hand. "I want to get married."

Carlos smiled. "We will. When Kendall and James get back from their honeymoon."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do we have to wait?"

Carlos laughed. "I want them there for our wedding…" he pulled the pale boy in for another kiss.

Logan smiled.

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

The four boys sat down heavily on the couch, turning on the TV to the movie channel.

Kendall took James in his arms, feeling the brunette sigh in contentment. Carlos was laying on Logan's lap, having already fallen asleep when only five minutes into the movie.

Six years ago, when they were 16, the boys would be in this exact position, watching whatever was on TV. It was something that came with friendship. Nothing ever really changed.

Except for the fact that they grew older, were married, and had kids.

Kendall and James had adopted a little boy a year after they came back from their honeymoon. He was three, now, and his name was Aiden. He even looked like the two, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Cute as pie, but a piece of work, that was for sure.

Carlos and Logan had adopted right after they got married, for Carlos couldn't bear to wait. They also had gotten a boy, but this one was Mexican and his name was Jose. He was Aiden's age, and the two got along great together.

But still…little balls of energy that never calmed down.

They couldn't love their kids more than they did.

_If I lay here  
>if I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kendall gripped James' hand, watching as their son walked up to the podium. The blonde boy grinned as he received his diploma and walked back off stage. Once the ceremony was done, he ran up to his parents, hugging both of them as they all tried not to cry.

Aiden had graduated high school and was moving out and going to college.

It was killing James and Kendall on the inside, but they couldn't be more proud.

Things in life had been tough, sure, and the two tended to argue (a lot), but they always got through it and made up. It may be unhealthy…but it was just what they did.

And with their only child going off to college, they knew that nothing ever really changed between them. It was their way of life, and it was going to stay that way.

After all, they were KendallandJames.

**A/N:**** TADA! Ok. Well, I hoped you guys liked this. I have like ten more song fic ideas I will write whenever I get writers block. This is a side project, and it won't be updated very often. Just keep that in mind. These will range from angsty to cutesy, and maybe even smutty. You never know. Have a song to recommend, leave it in a review! Once again, I hoped you all enjoyed this! Review please?**


End file.
